Want
by aphrodisianight
Summary: Collection of prompts, ficlets, one-shots, anything about Malora. Chapters won't be connected so there's no need to start reading at 1 ;) Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

''No, of course I'm not jealous!'' Her eyes frantically search for the brunette dancing with a stylishly clad man.

_Her hands sliding down her own body like she has no control over the desire she is feeling anymore. Tracing her own slender figure while gracefully dancing to the beat of the music. Loud, oh so loud. And sensual, too. Her hands again, delicately gripping the hem of her way too tight skirt. No one even notices, but one pair of azure eyes can't be bothered by anything else. Not her favorite music, not her best friend and most certainly not the handsome young man offering her a drink. _

''How do I look?'' Lisa wets her finger in her own glass and raises it to Aurora's face, wiping a smudged bit of make-up from her eyes.

''You're a stunner!'' She shouts, desperate to make herself heard over the music blaring through any attempt at conversation.

_Two hands trying to join her own, mimicking their movements and pulling her close are tolerated on her skin, infuriating the small blonde to no limit. Finding another brunette, more than willing to dance with her, she steers them over to the man and woman she had been watching for close to an hour now. _

_'Those hands. They need to get away, now.' _

_Swirling past an obviously drunk teen, she grabbed the beer he was holding and sloshed it at her target. A high-pitched scream followed and she could hear the man cursing and swearing. _

_'Aurora,1, Handsy, zero.' _

In the tumult her action had caused the brunette she had been eyeing had left, but a quick look at the sea of people inside the club revealed she was going to the bathroom.

_Making her way down to the left of the building, using her elbows to gain space in the crowded mass, she finally walked freely and stumbled to the door. Alcohol buzzing through her veins, she felt today was the day her courage would be enough to get her. Her. Adrenaline quickly catching up with the alcohol in her system she pushed the door, finding the brunette against the wall. Her eyes closed, lips slightly parted. Sighing contently, she opened her eyes, shock revealing to be the first reaction, only to be replaced by something that could only be perceived as lust. _

''Well, well. How, _fortuitous. _What are the chances of us running in to each other outside of class.''

_She had been given more than one invitation, if her eyes had read her teacher's language correctly. Her tongue lingering on her lips, her grin the most devilish of all and her eyes roaming the 21-year-old's entire being, only to last her gaze on the girlishly pink lips at the mention of fortuitous._

''You should know I'm not very good at calculating chances.'' Aurora didn't know if it was the alcohol or the adrenaline, but the spark in the eyes of her teacher at her comment made her smirk, her cheeks by now as rosy as heat could get them.

_The finger had been stretched as slowly as anatomically possible, curling inward twice, motioning Aurora to move to her teacher, air thick of bottled up desire and feelings. Inhaling sharply, the blonde moved forward, almost regretting her boldness toward her 'prey' for the past seven months. Flashing through her mind were the memories of seducing, always at guard to avoid others noticing. _

_Glances shot to the back of the lecture hall as Maleficent Mores taught the young adults about the history of England. Her breath trickling down Aurora's ear when she helped the girl with assignments. Her skirt crawling up to reveal the silky smooth skin of her legs as she sat down on the blonde's desk, according to her, she could oversee the classroom better that way. _

_Aurora knew better._

Now mere inches from her teacher's face, she could feel the hot breath on her face, mint on her breath as she had just been chewing gum.

''Perhaps I should do the math for you, then.''

_Her fingers grazing at Aurora's shoulder, the girl shuddered at the first touch with her teacher. Suddenly, she felt a pressure on her shoulder and a coldness against her back. Placing her hands behind her she felt the wall, it was now her who was being hunted. Maleficent's hands took hers and put them above her head, against the wall, pinning her tightly. Her breath uneven, she looked the 30-year-old in the eyes, finding nothing else but want._

''Please, do the math for me.'' Aurora all but whispered, her eyes closing as the light in the room became too intense.

_The brunette stretched the finger of her right hand to keep both Aurora's hands in place, freeing her left and bringing it to the blonde's chin. Looking at the lips just above her thumb she moved the finger over it, eliciting a small gasp from the girl at her mercy._

''I believe you overheard me talking to professor Diaval at the library this afternoon, and from there it's just a simple _one plus one_, isn't it?''

_Opening her eyes again to look the woman in the eyes Aurora nodded, entranced by the playfulness in her eyes. She knew the woman would never initiate their first kiss, being her teacher and respecting every choice she would make for her own wellbeing. Closing her eyes again she licked her lips, ready for that final word._

''Please, Maleficent.''


	2. Chapter 2

**This was a prompt submitted by an anon on tumblr.**

Looking at the sight in the mirror she almost transforms herself back, thinking of herself as rather odd for the glamour she cast over herself. She had only been practicing her magic, trying to master the art of transformation. Touching her now blonde curls she decides she finally mastered it well enough to be satisfied with the results.

Walking from the bathroom to Aurora's sleeping chamber her keen ears pick up the sounds of a feather scraping parchment, indicating the queen is still working. Almost floating towards the desk she holds both her hands before Aurora's eyes, effectively gaining her attention.

''Mal, I really need to get this done. Stop playi- Aah!''

Lifting the blonde from her chair with magical ease Maleficent drops the younger woman on the bed. Laughing at the agape mouth on the queens' face she lifts one of her hands, yellow magic flowing out of her fingers as her hair slowly starts to turn an ashen brown again. She did not expect Aurora to grab her wrist and pull the arm down, stopping the transformation to her original form.

The last thing she expected was to one day lie in bed with herself, let alone make love to herself. When her faery had thrown her on her own bed, however, looking like a twin to herself, she felt a heat shooting down her loins she was almost ashamed to admit. Stopping the transformation back to the original Maleficent she could see a look in the smouldering green of her eyes, the only part of her still true to their nature.

''No.. I.. I want to.'' Aurora softly whispered, almost too afraid to hear herself say it aloud.

A grin, only describable as wicked, appeared on the older woman's face. Aurora felt the heat growing stronger, knowing her love would do anything that would make her happy, even if it meant having to bed her in her transformation.

''Well, well, beastie. Aren't we a little.. Experimental today?'' She whispered back, almost as soft as Aurora had spoken her wish.

''Yes, well. I kind of always wondered what I look like when we.. You know.'' She could feel her cheeks heating up as much as her core, visibly reddening them.

Maleficent, straddling her mate, bent forward, lips grazing ears now parallel to hers.

''When we _what, Beastie?_'' The sharp tone combined with the sensations the faery's hot breath sends through the nerves on her earlobe gives Aurora just that little extra something she needed.

''When we _fuck_.''

Growling with lust, Maleficent ripped apart the nightgown Aurora was wearing, revealing a naked body. One snap of her fingers and her own gown flew off of her, leaving the identical women with no further obstacles. Not wasting any time the faery took her queens' mouth with her own, one hand trailing down Aurora's neck and chest to find a rose nipple already peaking up for her. Pinching it between her thumb and her index finger the blonde beneath her moaned loudly into her mouth.

Breaking off their kiss Aurora gasped for air. Looking at the woman atop of her, her eyes roamed the body, _her body._ The only difference were the beautiful green eyes and the ends of the blonde hair, as if they had been dipped in a dark color. _Her color_. Her mind quickly catching up with the present, she took her love's free hand in her own and boldly placed it between her own thighs. Feeling empowered by the faery's soft smile she takes the first dip in her own wetness, shuddering at the feeling of eyes on her as she inserts two fingers into herself.

''My my, how.. _awkward_ this is. I'm watching myself having all this fun.. _with myself_.''

Pulling the faery-gone-human towards her neck she moaned softly as her own fingers started rubbing her clit. Whispering against Maleficent's ear she started exploring the same clit on the faery's body.

''Perhaps you should take over, I wouldn't..Want to.. Make you jealous.''

Two fingers immediately shot towards the heated core, entering the young queen without a problem. Mimicking her actions, Aurora pushed her own two fingers away from the sensitive nub and in her lover. Seeing herself on top of her, bucking her own hips into her, thrusting their fingers rhythmically into each other - _or into themselves -_ it quickly became too much for Aurora. Suspending her climax as long as she could, she couldn't contain it much longer.

''It's alright, love. Just let it go.''

And with that her walls clenched, her heart seemed to stop beating and her mind fogged up. Using every last bit of energy she had in her she helped Maleficent over the edge as well, resulting in a muffled, high-pitched scream as the woman bit her lip in attempt to not wake the entire castle. The spell immediately revoked at the loss of energy, the two collapsed into each other's arms.

A couple of minutes went by of Maleficent stroking the queen's soft, blonde hair and Aurora tracing the sharp lines of the faery's body.

''Mal?''

''Hmm?''

''Can you transform other creatures as well?''

''Why do you ask, beastie?''

''Because next time, I want to be you.''


	3. Chapter 3

**This was a prompt for the lovely plockd, submitted on tumblr.**

Walking towards the window she took a sip of her whiskey, hoping it would help her manage her temper. Today, it seemed to be particularly hard for her employees to leave her alone. All of them coming in for even the simplest of tasks she had finally ordered Diaval to keep everyone out of her office. The liquid slid past her tongue, burning through her throat and finally settling in her stomach. Realising she was going to need more, she turned on her heel and walked back to her desk. She sat down, poured herself another whiskey and turned her computer on.

When the door opened she could feel her heartbeat going up rapidly, heat flaring from her eyes, ready to yell at Diaval for disturbing her. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out as she saw the golden blonde hair where she had expected the black of Diaval.

''Aurora?''

She looked different, but Maleficent couldn't quite put her finger on it. Aurora didn't say anything, much to the brunette's dismay, but instead focussed on locking the door.

''Aurora, why are you here? Is something wrong?''

Her girlfriend walked over to the desk, her heels producing the only audible noise in the room.

_Heels? Aurora never walks on heels._

The blonde untied the belt of her coat, the flaps falling a bit to the side, revealing naked skin. Maleficent's eyes traveled up, seeing only a blue lace bra, before traveling down, finding matching blue lace. Her heart pounded in her throat, surely, she had seen her girlfriend like this before, but never had she come to her work dressed like this.

''I was informed you were rather.. _Stressed_?'' Aurora finally spoke, a devilish grin on her face.

_Damned Diaval, I should've never introduced those two to each other. _

''Well? Aren't you going to take my coat? My, what a horrible hostess you are.'' She inquired.

Still not being able to speak, Maleficent downed her drink, making her cringe from the alcohol burning in her throat, before getting up and walking over towards her girlfriend. Feeling the need to gain some control in this situation she stopped behind the young blonde, placing her hands on her hips and pulling her into her own hips. Bringing her mouth to Aurora's neck, she traced it with the tip of her tongue. Shivering under her touch, the younger woman threw her head back to give Maleficent more space.

Her hands travelled up to Aurora's shoulders, pulling the coat down. It fell down into a puddle of fabric, pooling at their feet. Delicate hands travelled back to the blonde's hips, tugging at the fabric.

Turning around, Aurora captured Maleficent's lips in a husky kiss, tugging at the tight-fitting clothing to come off. Helping her girlfriend by unbuttoning the shirt, she could feel a hand at her back, unhooking her bra in one swift motion. She didn't realise they had been walking until she could feel the hard wooden desk at her bottom, and she knew what Maleficent wanted then.

Ceasing her attempts at losing the brunette's clothing, she pushed herself up the desk, Maleficent between her legs. The lanky woman pushed her back, and when she felt her back hitting the cold surface of the desk she knew her girlfriend was hungry. Not wasting any time, Maleficent removed her last bit of underwear and Aurora kicked off her heels. Climbing on top of the blonde, Maleficent hungrily grazed her body, planting kisses everywhere.

The brunette bit her everywhere, her mouth leaving a trail of delicious marks on her body, making Aurora want her even more. Almost combusting, she hooked her legs around Maleficent's waist, forcing her on top of her. A long finger trailed down her belly to her core, making her buck a little with her hips in anticipation. One hand found its way to the back of her neck, grabbing a handful of blonde hair, while the other continued downwards. Holding her breath for what was to come, Aurora let out a muffled moan as a finger found its way to her folds.

Pushing it in, Maleficent slowly started pumping, teasing the blonde. Peppering her with kisses on her neck, she pulled gently at the hair in her hand to gain herself more acces. Sucking on the delicate skin, she was pleased when she saw a dark spot had been formed. Her moaning girlfriend wanted more, bucking her hips in an attempt to gain more friction.

Sliding out of Aurora and from desk, Maleficent kneeled between Aurora's legs. She pulled down the blonde's upper legs, and dipped her finger back in again. One finger quickly became two fingers, and when the blonde started clawing at the desk she knew it was time to finish her job. Bringing her lips to Aurora's wet core, she sucked in the swollen clit, flicking her tongue over it, teasingly slow. Two hands found their way to the back of her head, clawing at her neck. Following the rhythm of the blonde's pulsing walls, she pumped her fingers deeper and curled them up.

When Aurora held her breath and curled her toes, Maleficent brought her over the edge. Coming undone, the blonde moaned her name over and over again.


End file.
